


Dorm to Dorm (Zoe x Kayn)

by soullessfeline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfeline/pseuds/soullessfeline
Summary: There was a new transferee student in League Academy who got the attention from almost everyone. Sure she was attractive because of the golds in her arms, her multi-colored hair, her bubbly personality, different colors of her eyes, but soon the hyped died down and made her lonely. Then there was this gloomy guy who never cared nor notice her existence, and found her... annoying. Though what if they bump into each other?





	Dorm to Dorm (Zoe x Kayn)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are senior high students, but 18+ (I have no idea how college works, haven't been there yet) and their classes and subjects separates them according to their types, ie. mage, support, tank, marksman, etc.
> 
> !!Everything is fictional, characters came from League Of Legends. I might add OCs, still ficitional though. I didnt read "much" of their lores, but rest assured I'll try to make them stay in character, unless there will be character development.

A girl with golden bracelets in her arms was surrounded by a small crowd across the hall, needless much to say, Zoe. She wasn't irritated at all, perhaps she was happy she'll have some friends soon and it shall end her loneliness.

At the entrance of the building, there stood by a good-looking, fit, but gloomy guy, Shieda Kayn. Who noticed the crowd along with that multi-colored hair girl, who he found annoying just from hearing her loud enthusiastic voice. Zoe didn't notice him from the crowd around her which made her unfamiliar of his existence.

Kayn then clicked his tongue in annoyance as he proceeded to walk towards the stairs that leads him to the second floor, where his room was located. His room was unusually empty, assuming it was because of the transferee. It was rare for them to have new schoolmates after all, specially with that unique personality.

"Bro, dude, man, Kayn!" Zed started.

"What" Kayn plainly replied, it didn't sound like a question at all.

"Have you heard about the transferee?" Zed answered with his usual deep voice. "I heard her name was-"

He was cut off by Kayn's response, "Don't care. She sounds annoying."

"Well, she does, she's like lux but with a loud mouth and more bubbly personality."

"Not like Lux, I suppose if you're going to portray it like that." Kayn answered in disapproval, "also why are you even here? Isn't your room supposed to be on the third floor?"

"Come on lil' bro, I just wanted to pay you a visit, after all Syndra was also worried about you." Zed explained, Kayn finally looked at him.

"You mean on how I always look like this? Sure, whatever." Kayn sarcastically said. Zed, on the other hand, gave up on continuing their conversation and finally walked out.

Kayn was hoping that the transferee won't be his classmate, he wouldn't want another nuisance. Well as if she's going to bother with him, aside from that, her voice alone can make his ears bleed. That is his impression, which came out wrong because who knows why her voice was that loud? It can be because of the crowd, she can't hear herself and all. There was no choice for her but to kinda yell, the only way for everyone to hear her, which made her voice high-pitched. She had no choice, she had limited options to get passed through that situation, and of course she doesn't care about what others think of her. Zoe just want some friends, Kayn does not.

The noise that was coming from the lower ground hall became suddenly quiet, as his classmates started rushing in the room. Class is about to start soon, and to his relief, Zoe isn't going to be his classmate.

The hype and talk about the transferee died down sooner than expected.

"She's all that huh"

"She's so so different,"

"Kind of an attention seeker,"

"Did she dye her hair that much just to get attention? Eugh!"

"Too much spark in her accessories, gold spark gold."

"She's really plain, trying hard not to look like one."

Different opinions from different people. _I pity her, but that's just that. I don't want to get involve with her in any terms or any means_ , he told himself along with shaking his head and clicking his tongue. He got through a lot of judgements, but it died down eventually as soon as he showed them his strong side, he stood up for himself. Now, only to be labelled as a delinquent and whatnot. A lot of students don't wanna get involve with him, because he proved before that no one can step on him, in result almost everyone is avoiding him. Though some have the hots for him, not that he's aware of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I mistakenly published this work, and too lazy to delete everything and recreate and put the tags back sooo, don't expect updates that much. I was still writing the 2nd chapter when I mistakenly published it, my bad, nonetheless enjoy.


End file.
